Junjou Obsession
by IvikKorsgaard
Summary: Riichi Saito has always been in love with his sister's friend Haruhiko Usami. Though, he's not even sure if they'd be able to have a proper relationship. HaruhikoxOc
1. Act 1

_It was just a casual pass-by or at least he had thought that's all it was going to be. He turned his quickly, getting a good at the stern face of the taller man who passed him. A suit seemed to make him a little out of place on the street. He raised his brow, studying him. Was he lost?_

"Haruhiko-san, there you are. You shouldn't have just left." the voice of another man yelled out, running passed him.

Haruhiko-san? The name rang through his ears like a bell. He slowly kept walking, not wanting to overhear what was being said.

-

He snapped out of his train of thought at the feeling of someone's hand on his shoulder. "Huh? What is it?"

"Saito-kun, don't you think you should be paying a little more attention to what's going on around you?" his friend inquired.

He sighed heavily, running his hand through his black hair with red high lights. "I'm tired of you calling me that...we're friends, right? At least call me Riichi."

The other man shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever. But I mean seriously, what kind of surgeon stares off into space?"

"I'm on break and I would have heard. It's not like I'm deaf. Can't I eat my lunch in peace?" Riichi looked over at him.

He shook his head, "Not in the least. So what were you thinking about?" he asked, putting his elbow on the table and rested his chin in the palm of his hand.

A blush crossed the dark haired male's cheeks. Why did he have to ask such a thing? "That's none of your business. It was just something that happened several years ago."

A smirk crossed his friend's lips, "Oh? A fateful encounter? A beautiful young lady perhaps?"

Riichi stared silently at him for a moment. There was no way he was going to tell him he was talking about a guy. Even if every encounter he had with him was a simple passing by. A couple years after his encounter, his older sister had told him all about (or what she knew about) Haruhiko Usami. It was the weirdest conversation he had ever had with her.

"Look, don't worry about it. It's none of your business on what I was thinking about. Just don't ask about it again, Akira-kun." he replied.

Akira put his hands up in defense, laughing nervously. "Just calm down there a bit. You're acting like a high school girl with a secret crush."

Riichi groaned, wanting to pull his hair out. "Shut up! You're really starting to piss me off. Can't you stay out of my personal life?"

He shook his head, "Nope. We've been friends since high school. I know pretty much everything about you. This is no time to start acting like that."

"I can act however I want. You're not my mother or father. So stop acting like you need to know what's going in my head." He snapped.

Akira blinked, staring at him in surprise. "I didn't think it would be that big of a deal. If you have a secret crush, I have the right to know."

Riichi shook his head, "You don't. So just shut up about it already." he sighed, trying to finish the lunch he had started.

He reached his hand out and wrapped his arm around his neck. He nudged the other male's head. "So you do have a secret crush? Isn't that cute of Riichi to like someone? Here I thought, you weren't interested in dating anyone. But you aren't getting any younger."

Riichi sighed heavily, furrowing his brows. He moved his hands, grabbing a hold of his friend's arms and moved them. "Let go! I don't see why you have to make a big deal out the simplest things."

Akira raised his brow, "It's not simple. It's a big deal. Your parents would be happy if you got married and gave them grandchildren."

_'It's not that simple, dumbass.'_ He laughed nervously, moving away from him. "My sister already gave them grandchildren; I don't have to give them any."

The other male gasped, putting his hands behind his head. "Oh! So you play for that team?"

Riichi blushed, his eyes widened at the statement. "What the hell's wrong with you? Saying stupid shit like that so calmly."

"It doesn't bother me if you are. I just want to know if that was the case. It would explain a lot." Akira replied with a calm smile on his face.

He rubbed his temples, groaning. "How would it explain a lot? You're being dumb and being a little too observant."

He blinked, tilting his head to the side. "Thanks for hinting to me that it's true. But who do you have your eye on?"

Riichi quickly stood up, turning to look at Akira. "I'm tired of hearing you! Shut up!" he yelled, backing up a bit before bumping into someone. "Watch where you're going!"

"Don't you think I should be saying that?" the male voice came from behind him.

Quickly, he turned to look at him. "Ha-Usami-san? What are you doing here?" he inquired, his cheeks turning a deep red.

Haruhiko stared at him for a moment with his usual stern expression. "Acting formal now? Your sister said that you were acting strange the last time she talked to you and she wanted me to talk to you."

"M-my sister? I wasn't acting strange! Her mind is elsewhere from being a new mother." Riichi replied, looking down.

He crossed his arms, "From what I've heard, they're more in tune with others feelings."

He shook his head, "She's just being an older sister. Nothing to concern yourself with it."

Haruhiko raised his brow before pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He nodded his head, reaching his hand out and patting the smaller male's head. "If you say so Riichi." he said before walking off.

Riichi took a deep breath, putting his hand on his chest. His heart was pounding against his chest. Why did his sister have to send him?

"I get it now. You've got a crush on Usami Haruhiko. Liking your sister's friend is a little weird isn't it?" Akira stated simply.

He looked at him for a moment, biting his lip. "No! It's just like her to send him, she should have just kept out of my personal thing. Blackmail, I'm telling you."

He tilted his head to the side, "Blackmail? You know, I really thought she had a crush on him."

Riichi nodded his head, "Yeah, always threatening to say she'll tell him. Huh? She did, it's not like her changing her mind had anything to do with me. She just moved on after she made her confession."

"He rejected her love? Strange." Akira replied, rubbing his chin. "Maybe he's dating someone?"

"Y-you're wrong! He's not dating anyone. We would have known!" Riichi yelled out.

He shrugged his shoulders, "You never really know. He could have kept it a secret and doesn't plan on saying anything until he's engaged."

He crossed his arms, mumbling a bit. "You're acting stupid, Akira-kun. I doubt this is the case."

"Telling yourself that to make it more possible that you'd have a chance with him. I doubt you will." Akira replied.

Riichi groaned, "Why are you even saying that?"

He smirked at his friend, "Because, we're nobodies compared to him and he'd never want someone like you."

His eyes widened at that moment, looking away. What kind of friend was he being, telling him something like that? He couldn't believe that his so-called friend was going to lie like that. "How would you know? You ass!" he groaned before running out of the lunch area.

-

After a long and grueling day of work, Riichi groaned. His eyes felt heavy and his legs were beginning to feel like jelly. All he wanted to do was go home and go to bed. Though, all of the things that Akira said to him were running through his mind. It pissed him off, he just wanted to forget about it and yet, he couldn't.

What was wrong with him? It wasn't like Haruhiko had taken notice to him before even though they had known each other for a while. What else was he to expect? He was his sister's friend and not his; he should have figured he wouldn't pay attention to him.

Riichi put his hands on his head, rubbing his head. He slumped over, sighing heavily. 'I probably looked like an idiot in front of him. Yet, I can't really help it...I always act like around him.'

He looked up, his brown eyes widened. He wasn't expecting to him again. Without hesitation, he started to run towards him. "Haru-" he stopped in his tracks, swallowing hard. Who was that kid?

Riichi stood there in silence, watching them. His heart sank a little at the sight. No one wonder he didn't seem all that interested in him. He bit his lip, watching as Haruhiko got into his car and drove away.

After a moment, he started walking again. "Hey, you! What is your relationship with Haruhiko-san?"

The slightly shorter, brunette turned to look at him with a shocked look on his face. He laughed nervously, "Huh? I only know Usagi-ani by a random meeting at the train station."

Riichi raised his brow, studying him for a moment. _'Usagi? Does he know Akihiko-san too?'_ He looked away from him for a moment. "Oh? But Haruhiko-san seems to be friendly with you...whoever you are."

"I'm Takahashi Misaki. I'm staying at Usagi-san's house while going to M University. And you? You seem familiar with him." he replied.

"I...uh...I'm Saito Riichi. My sister is friends with Haruhiko-san and uh..." he said, his face heating up. Why did that always happen?

Misaki tilted his head to the side. _'Does he like Usagi-ani?'_ he reached out and grabbed his hands. "You like Usagi-ani, don't you? Why not tell him?"

Riichi's eyes widened as his face brightened. How did he figure that out? "You're crazy, aren't you? I can't just tell my sister's friend that I'm in lo-uh..."

The almost sudden confession made him laugh. He didn't think that someone would tell him who they were in love with. "He'll never know that you are unless you tell him. I don't think you want to go through your life wishing you had."

"Huh? Yeah well I'm not the best at saying things like that. Besides, it looks like he's interested in you." he replied, sighing.

Misaki blinked before quickly patting him on the shoulder. "He only is because of how close I am to Usagi-san. I keep telling him I'm not interested but he's not listening."

Riichi stared at him for a moment. He backed up a bit, "Because you're with his brother? I'm kinda jealous that he likes you and doesn't seem to notice me."

_'W-what? He's jealous of me? He's crazy.'_ He laughed nervously, patting his shoulder harder. "It's all in your head Saito-san! You're just acting crazy!"

He furrowed his brow, grabbing his hand and forced him to stop. "You don't have to hit me. You don't know anything about my relationship with Haruhiko-san. You're the one acting crazy."

"Misaki, there you are. I waited for you. Who is this?" the tall man barked.

Misaki looked at taller man, laughing. "Usagi-san, I just got distracted by talking to Saito-san."

Akihiko looked at him with narrow eyes. "Saito? As in Saito Riichi, the younger brother of Saito Kairi?"

Riichi nodded his head, "Yeah, that's me. No one too special."

"I've seen you before and I've seen the way you look at _that_ man. It's pretty obvious." he replied, grabbing a hold of Misaki. "Now if you'll excuse us."

He blinked, watching as they left. They were certainly an interesting couple. '_That was interesting. Maybe Takahashi-kun is right and I should just tell Haruhiko-san.'_

-

At home, Riichi stared silently at his cell phone. He reached his trembling hand out towards it before quickly pulling his hand back. He pulled his knees up to chest, his eyes growing sad. He was being pathetic and he knew he was.

The sound of knocking echoed through the silence which caused him to jump. Quickly, he pulled himself up off the floor and ran towards the door. "I'm coming!" he shouted before flinging the door open.

Staring down at him where two stern brown eyes. He pushed up his glasses before pushing passed him. "You lied earlier."

He shut the door before turning to look at him. His cheeks got hotter the harder his heart pounded against his chest. "W-what are you talking about, Haruhiko-san?"

Haruhiko sat down on the old hand-me down teal velvet couch, crossing his arms. "Kairi gave me a call again. First she went on about how her husband is never home and then she was going to say something about you before hanging up."

Riichi's eyes widened at that moment. His sister was about to tell him how he felt. Slowly he made his way over to the couch and sat down. "She must be stressed. But that didn't mean you had to come all the way over here for that."

"I still don't think you were telling me the truth earlier at the hospital. You seemed uneasy." he replied, looking over at him.

He looked at him with his eyes, biting his lip. Why did he feel like one of those hopeless school girls? "Uh...just the conversation I had with Akira-kun. He was being an idiot."

Haruhiko turned to face him a little more. "Do you like him?"

_'What kind of question is that? Are you that oblivious? I don't like Akira-kun. The one that I like...no love is you, Haruhiko-san.'_ Riichi shook his, moving a bit closer to him. He reached his hands up, placing them on the side of his face. Without putting much thought into what he was doing, he closed his eyes. He pressed his lips passionately against the taller man's.

His eyes widened at the sudden kiss. He reached his hands out, pushing the smaller male away from him. Without saying anything, he stood up. "Riichi, I'm sorry."

He covered his mouth, looking down. Why did he even do that? He already knew that he had a thing for Misaki but he thought he could break that. "Haruhiko-san...I know that you like Takahashi-kun. I should be the one apologizing."

Haruhiko looked down at him, silently. He was a little in shock by what he had said. He leaned down, putting his on either side of his head and grabbed the back of the couch. "You're being an idiot, Riichi."

Riichi blinked in confusion. He was being an idiot? He started to laugh nervously. "I...uh...I'm not an idiot! You're the one who's an idiot! Being oblivious to things that are...eh...whatever."

"Kairi, she had always wanted to tell me something concerning you for a while. Every time she was about to say something she stopped as if it wasn't important." he replied. He had been trying to convince himself for years that it wasn't in love with him.

Riichi averted his eyes at that moment. Why would she even do that? She was stupid. "Why'd you even dwell on what she was saying to you?"

"I wasn't as oblivious as you thought I was. I knew liked me, Riichi and it was only confirmed after the many times Kairi brought you up in our conversations." he replied, leaning closer to his face.

He swallowed hard, looking back at him. His face was completely flushed, eyes wide. "What? Y-you knew? You bastard!" he reached his hands up, hitting the older man's chest.

Haruhiko moved one of his hands, grabbing a hold of his. He pushed them up over his head, kissing him passionately.

Riichi struggled a bit before he gave in and returned the kiss. He was confused by the older man's actions, not that it bothered him. He gasped feeling his tongue enter his mouth.

He pulled back from the kiss, leaving a trail of kisses down his jaw line to his neck. He let go of his hands, slowly starting to unbutton his shirt. Pushing the shirt to the side, his fingers danced across his skin. He gently rubbed his finger against his rosy nub.

"A-ah! W-wait, Haruhiko!" he managed to get out through his erratic breathing. Reaching his hands out, he grabbed a hold of his shirt.

Haruhiko pulled back, looking at him. He raised his brow, "What's wrong? I thought you wanted this."

Riichi stared at him for a moment, looking down at himself. "I do. It's just, I'm embarrassed." he replied.

"By what? Your body?" he inquired, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

He shook his head, "No...not that. This is my first time, that's why I'm embarrassed."

Haruhiko didn't say a word; he leaned forward capturing his lips in a heated kiss and forced his tongue into his mouth.

Riichi let out a noise into the kiss, grabbing tightly onto the tall man's shirt. He could feel his entire body becoming hot with his growing arousal.

He moved his other hand down his side to his pants where his fingers stopped. He ran them along the male's waist band, undoing his pants. He pulled down his pants before wrapping his hand around his manhood. Slowly, he started to move his hand.

He pulled back from the kiss, moaning softly. "H-Haruhiko-san! A-ah!" he pulled himself closer to him, trying to muffle his sounds of pleasure. His eyes widened at the sound of ringing coming from the older man's pocket.

Haruhiko stopped what he was doing, reaching into his pocket. He brought the phone up to his ear, hanging up once the conversation. "I'm sorry, Riichi but I have to go now."

Riichi stared at him, releasing his shirt. He nodded his head, "Uh...right." he was embarrassed with how he looked. Quickly, he moved his hands over himself.

He gave him a quick kiss on the lips before he made his way to the door. "Goodnight,.Riichi." he said simply before leaving.

Quickly he stood up, running to the bathroom. _'Will I be able to look at him the same way after this? We didn't even do anything...well kinda.'_ He took a deep breath, looking at himself in the mirror.


	2. Act 2

Riichi groaned lazily, rubbing his eyes. His brown eyes felt heavy; they had dark lines beneath them from being up the entire night. He had tried to sleep but vivid images of what happened flooded his mind every time he closed his eyes.

"Good morning, Riichi!" Akira yelled out, looking at him. "You look horrible."

He put his hand over his face, "Shut up! I don't want to hear anything from you."

He reached out his hand and patted his friend's shoulder. "That's no way to act."

"Ri-chan, what happened? Haru called me after he-Oh Akira-kun could you please leave? It's a personal matter between me and my brother." The petite brunette woman said with a smile.

Akira shrugged, waving. "Have a nice chat." he muttered, walking away.

Riichi waved before facing his sister, "Now what happened?"

"Oh! Haru, called me saying he went to visit you and said you like confessed to him." she said, clapping her hands together.

He blinked; cheeks flushed as he put his hands on her slender shoulders. " I...uh...didn't. Well...kinda. Things happened."

A sly expression crossed her face, "So you and him...you know, made love?"

"W-what? No! It didn't even get that far...he had gotten a phone call and left." Riichi said softly.

Kairi tilted her head to the side, "Oh. But I think Haru might be confused because Fuyuhiko-san seems to have some problems with such things."

His eyes went wide at that moment, shaking his head. "That shouldn't matter! I love Haruhiko-san for him. I don't want anything from him but him."

She sighed heavily, patting his shoulder. "I know, Ri-chan. But unless you tell Haru that yourself, you may never get the chance to be with him regardless of what almost happened between you."

He reached up, putting his hand over his sister's. He closed his already heavy eyes as he looked down. Slowly, the salty clear liquid fall from his eyes. "I want to."

Kairi was silent for a moment, feeling his hot tears fall onto her hand. "Then go. Don't keep it from him, like you have all these years."

Riichi didn't say a word as he opened his eyes. He breathed in sharply, "You're rather understanding."

"I'm not blind. That's why after I confessed to him, I gave up. I did see how looked at Haru and how you changed when he came around. Now you should go." she replied, pushing him slightly.

He blinked, wiping his eyes. He nodded, "I'll be back. Don't worry, Kairi." he said, pushing passed her with a smile.

-

Out of breath, Riichi rabidly on the door of the Usami residents. He really hoped that Haruhiko was home otherwise he'd look like an idiot.

The door to the mansion slowly opened, the butler stared at him before blinking. "Riichi-san, what brings you here?"

"Takada...I have to talk to Haruhiko-san. Its important." he replied.

Takada thought for a moment, sighing heavily. "I know that you're Haruhiko-san's friend but he cannot be bothered right now."

"Takada, who are you talk-" the stern voice stopped mid-sentence.

Riichi looked passed the butler, his mouth partly open. "H-Haruhiko-san!" he managed to get out as he forced his way passed the butler. He didn't put much thought into what he was doing as he ran up to the taller man. He threw his arms around his waist, resting his forehead on his chest.

"Riichi-kun, pl-" the butler stopped from the look he was given.

Haruhiko reached his hand up, placing it on his head. He was in a bit of shock by the smaller man's sudden appearance. "Riichi, why did you show up here?"

"Haruhiko-san, I wanted to tell you something important. Well it's important to me." Riichi replied against his chest.

He raised his brow, looking down at him. "What is it?"

The raven haired man looked up, his cheeks flushed. "You see...I love you. I have for years."

"I know you do. Plus, you did kind of confess last night even though I brought it up." Haruhiko replied.

Riichi bit his lip, looking away. "I forgot about that. Since that uh..." he moved back a bit, moving his hands as if he were trying to explain with them.

He watched him silently, looking at his hands. "I know what you're talking about."

He grabbed a hold of the older man's shirt, leaning up. "I keep thinking about it and I want to do things."

Haruhiko looked away from him for a moment. He moved his arms around the smaller man's waist and lifted him up over his shoulder. He started to move before walking up the stairs. Walking down the long hallway, he stopped at the door to his bedroom. He opened the door and walked inside.

"H-Haruhiko-san, what are you doing?" Riichi inquired, looking at him. He let out a small gasp, feeling himself hit the bed.

The older man moved over him, putting his hands on either side of his waist. He leaned forward and pressed his lips passionately against the other male's. He didn't think he'd have to explain what he was doing.

His eyes widened; bring his hands up, he grabbed a hold of his shirt. _'This man...he had always been my obsession. One thing I never thought I'd have.'_

Haruhiko moved one of his hands to the smaller male's shirt; he moved his fingers over the buttons of his shirt. Slowly, he started to undo the buttons of his shirt. He pulled back, breaking the kiss between them.

Riichi stared at him; eyes half lidded. His breathing was now erratic and labored from the kiss. He lowered his arms, placing them on the bed. His action caused his shirt to fall off of his shoulders.

He put his hands on his shoulders, pulling his shirt off the rest of the way. Leaning down, he placed his lips on his shoulder and kissed down his chest. His tongue glided lightly over the tender flesh of his chest.

A shiver went up the smaller male's spine as he moved slightly. He brought his hands up, undoing the suit jacket. His face was completely flushed. He wanted to keep his mind off his noticeable problem.

Haruhiko stopped what he was doing, looking at him. He moved a hand to his pants, running his fingers along the other male's clothed member. His thumb and index finger unbuttoned his pants before unzipping them.

Riichi let out a small sound, moving his hips slightly. He put his hand over his mouth. He was embarrassed by the sound.

The tall brunette started to pull his pants down and off of him. He tossed them to the side, moving his hand up his leg before his fingers wrapped around his arousal. He moved his hand up and down his length.

The raven haired male let out a groan. He removed his hand from his mouth, putting his hand on the bed. "A-ah!"

Haruhiko leaned down, kissing his neck. He removed his hand from the other male's arousal, kissing down his chest. He stopped before his member; he brought his hand back up and lightly ran his fingers over him. He moved a bit before he ran his tongue up his shaft.

Riichi let out a moan, arching his back. Involuntarily, he reached his hands out and put them on the older man's shoulders. "H-Haruhiko-san...you don't have to do that." he thought for a moment on what he said. He did want it. He waited a long time for it.

The older man looked up at him, raising his brow. He reached his hand up to his mouth; slowly he started to lick two of his digits. With his other hand, he grabbed his leg and pulled his lower half closer to him which caused him to fall back. Running his wet fingers over the younger man's tight pucker, he teased him before inserting his long fingers into him.

The raven haired male let out a strange sound; one mixed of pain and pleasure. He moved his hips slightly, he wanted to let comfortable but it was hard to do so. He bit his lip hard, drawing blood.

Haruhiko moved his fingers in and out of him, trying to loosen him up a bit. He placed his other hand on his shaft, pumping him in rhythm with the trusts of his fingers.

"N-no! H-Haruhiko!" Riichi moaned out, putting his hands over his head. He grabbed tightly into the sheets, arching his back up.

He pulled back of the smaller man, undoing his belt before his pants. He pulled his pants down, putting his hands on his legs and lifted them up. He stared silently at him for a moment, moving his hands from his legs to the bed. "Riichi..."

"W-what?" he inquired, breathy. He kept his arms over his face. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to look at the older man.

Haruhiko moved one of his hands onto Riichi's arm, pulling it back. "I want to see your face."

Riichi looked at him with hazy eyes; cheeks completely flushed from embarrassment. "I-it's already embarrassing." he whispered.

The brunette looked at him, staying silent. He snaked his arm around him before moving a bit so that the smaller man was on top of him. "It's fine."

The smaller man put his hands on his chest, moving slightly. A shiver shot up his back as he felt the older man's erection brush against him. _'He's really hard. I can't deny that I want him inside of me.'_ he looked back for a moment before quickly turning around. He took a deep breath, moving a bit. He put his hands underneath his legs as he straddled Haruhiko, spreading himself. Slowly, he lowered himself onto him, wincing as he did so.

Haruhiko grunted, putting his hands on Riichi's hips. He moved his hips upward, forcing himself the rest of the way into him. He remained still, wanting him to get used to it.

Riichi leaned forward, grabbing tightly onto his shirt. He let out a gasping breath of pain. His legs trembled a bit, in turn causing his whole body to tremble. Biting his lip, he started to move up and down. He groaned, loosening his grip on his shirt.

He let out a grunt from his throat. His hands involuntarily moved the smaller man's hips faster. He moved his own hips in rhythm with the other man's.

"A-ah! H-Haruhiko-san!" he moaned out. The pain he had felt before had subsided and became pleasure.

Haruhiko moved one of his hands from his hips to erection. He pumped his hand in time with his thrusts. He started to move his hips faster.

Riichi closed his eyes in pleasure, letting out a loud moan. He moved his hips in time with the older man's. "N-not at the same time..." he gasped.

"Haruhiko-san, the president needs to see you right now." Takada said, knocking the door. "He said whatever personal matter you're attending to right now can wait."

The older man looked at the door then turned his attention back to the smaller man on top of him. He moved his hands around his back and pulled him closer to his chest. He rolled over so that he was now on top of him. "Riichi, I'm sorry again." he said, pulling back from him. "Just stay here." He stood up from the bed, fixing his clothing before leaving.

Riichi stared silently at the ceiling for a moment before sitting up. He looked down at himself, blushing heavily. He looked around before quickly moving the sheets and crawled under them. He looked at his watch, jumping a bit at the time. _'Shit! I wish I had known it was that late.'_ he jumped again hearing his phone ring.

Quickly, he moved and grabbed his pants. He pulled out his phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Ri-chan, what are you doing? Akira-kun has been calling you all day." Kairi replied.

"I...uh...well..." he started.

"Oh! You're with Haru. It's really long time to be doing that."

"I'm not doing that! I mean...kinda but something came up and he didn't want me to leave."

Kairi laughed, "Fuyuhiko-san must have needed him for business matters. But you really stayed? You must really love him."

Riichi blushed, staying silent. "W-what? You already know how I feel about him. So why question my staying?"

"I never said I was questioning why you were staying. Just, you see it was more or less your missing work." she said softly.

He groaned, "I had every intention of going back to work. It's not like I missed work on propose."

Kairi sighed, "If this is how you're going to be with Haru, I'm going to be against it."

"So you're going to decide who I can and can't date? Bullshit."

"Don't give me that. I am your older sister after all and I'd do whatever's best for you. Therefore, if I think your relationship with Haru will hinder you, I'll put a stop to it." she said.

"You're irritating! I'll be fine. I'm twenty-six years old and very capable of taking care of myself!" Riichi yelled before hanging up on her and throwing his phone to the foot of the bed.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting so long, Riichi. I didn't think you'd stay and apparently your sister didn't think so either." Haruhiko said as he entered the room.

He shook his head, "How much of that did you hear?" he felt embarrassed and he'd feel even more embarrassed if he heard everything that was said.

The brunette stared at him for a moment before he made his way over to the bed and sat down. "Pretty much all of it. I wasn't trying to overhear your conversation."

Riichi's cheeks flushed, "Oh. But you know how Kairi can be sometimes. I don't think she'd really stop me from having a relationship with you. W-wait! I...uh...don't kn-"

Haruhiko didn't say anything, looking at him. "You want to be in a relationship with me?"

He put his hands over his face. Why did he have to say that? "I-I do." he said softly.

The older man's brown eyes widened at that moment. He did manage to hear what he said even if he was saying it from behind his hands. "Why?"

Riichi removed his hands from his face looking at him. "Because I love you. It has nothing to do with your money. I love you for you, Haruhiko-san. I wouldn't want you to think otherwise."

Haruhiko didn't say anything; he just leaned closer to him and gave him a kiss. He pulled back just a bit, resting his forehead on his. "You're an interesting man, Riichi. You're rather honest with yourself; even enough to tell your sister you're gay and that you love me. Stay with me."

"S-stay with you? For how long? Just tonight?" he inquired, tilting his head to the side. He was actually confused by his statement.

He shook his head, pulling his hand on the smaller man's chin. "For however long you'd want to."

Riichi blushed heavily at what he just said. "W-what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that I want to be with you. We've known each other for quite some time and I would like to try a relationship with you." Haruhiko replied.

How did he not understand that? If his face was any redder it would match the red highlights in his raven hair. "You don't have to. There wouldn't be much of a point starting a relationship if you didn't feel the same I do."

The older man sighed heavily. "I never did say that. Riichi, I do love you."

Riichi stared at him with wide eyes. He moved a bit, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissed him. He pulled back, looking down for a moment before looking back at him. "Haruhiko-san, I'll stay by you. I'm not going to go anywhere."


	3. Act 3

The annoying sound of his cell phone going off was the last thing that Riichi wanted to hear. _'Why didn't I put the damn thing on silent?'_ Lazily he reached his hand out to dresser, feeling for his phone.

Quickly he sat up when he didn't feel his phone. His messy bed head hair hung in his face as he looked around the room. He blinked, putting his hands on the sheets. 'T-this isn't my room. Wait...oh that's right I stayed with Haruhiko-san last night.' he was brought back to reality with the buzzing of his phone.

He crawled to the end of the bed, looking onto the floor. How did he forget to move his phone before going to sleep? He reached down, picked it up and answered it. "Yes?"

"You dumbass, you're late! You better hurry up and get to work!" Akira said over the phone before hanging up.

"Shit! How did I sleep in?" Riichi cursed himself as he got out of bed. He ran around the room picking up his clothes before stopping when someone entered the room.

"You're going to wear yesterday's clothes?" Haruhiko's stern voice questioned.

He stared at him, blushing. "I'm already late and I didn't bring any other clothes with me, so I'm going to have to."

The older man walked further into the room. "I'll lend you one of mine for the day," he said, walking to his closet and got a suit out. He threw it on the bed. "There. I'll drive you to work."

Riichi turned his attention to the suit. He breathed in sharply before he started to get dressed. He ran out the room when he was done then down the stairs and out of the house. He stopped, staring at the car as the window rolled down.

"Come on, Riichi." Haruhiko said from the driver's side.

He nodded his head, swallowing hard. He ran to the car before getting in. "Uh...thank you for the clothes and the ride."

He looked over at him as he drove. He raised his brow, "You're welcome. Why do you seem uneasy?"

Fiddling with his sleeve, Riichi looked at him. He tilted his head. "W-what do you mean? I'm not uneasy. Just a little on edge. I missed work yesterday, not I think I would have been any use since the day before I stayed up all night."

"Stayed up all night the day before yesterday? Why did you do that?" Haruhiko inquired, glancing at him for a moment.

He blushed heavily, looking down. Why did he just say that? "Uh...well...thinking about things. It's not all that important."

Stopping the car in front of the hospital, the brunette looked at him. He reached out, grabbing the smaller man's head. He leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Have a good day at work."

Riichi blushed heavily, nodding. "Uh...thanks. You too." he said softly, opening the car door. He got out, shutting it.

"Riichi, if you need a ride home call me." Haruhiko said before driving off.

He nodded his head before running into the building.

-

"What a day, huh Riichi? Oh. I've been meaning to ask; what's with those clothes? They seem out of place on you." Akira said, scratching the back of his head.

Riichi looked at his friend before looking down. "I didn't go home last night. Just don't worry about it."

He laughed, putting his hands over his mouth. "Dude, you shouldn't wear Usami-san's clothes they're definitely too big for you."

"How do you know whose clothes they are?" he asked; his face completely red.

"Not hard. He's the only person whom I know of that you'd miss work for and stay at his house. Besides, he is a pretty tall guy...well compared to you." Akira snorted.

Riichi sighed heavily, "S-shut up! There's nothing wrong with my height! So I don't want to hear it."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well. So I'm guessing that you had some fun last night if you stayed the night."

He hit him in the shoulder, "That's none of your business. Now shut up." he said, blinking at the sound of his phone. He reached into his pocket; bring his phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Ri-chan! Are you busy?" his sister asked.

"Why are you asking?"

"Because I want to have a chat with you about Haru."

Riichi groaned, "Fine. If you think it's important that we have this talk."

Kairi giggled, "Oh I do. I'll pick you up and we'll go out to eat."

-

"What was so important you wanted to talk to me about?" Riichi inquired in an annoyed tone. Of course he was annoyed; he had a long day of work. Plus she had pissed him off yesterday with what she said about his relationship with Haruhiko.

Kairi took a drink from the glass of water she had ordered before looking at the sleeping baby beside her. "I just want to make certain that you're completely comfortable with your decision. If you are you're going to have to tell mom and dad yourself. After all, they have no idea that you're gay and eventually would try to marry you off so that you give them grandchildren."

He sighed heavily, putting his head in his hands. Why did it have to come to this? He had planned to tell his parents the truth but he wanted to avoid it until later. "Look I'm sure about the decision that I've made and I'm not going to change my mind."

She laughed softly, pushing her brunette hair over her shoulder. "You say that now, until one day you wake up and find out that Haru has left you. He's rich there are plenty of better fish in the sea for him."

_'Haruhiko-san would leave me for someone better?'_ Quickly, Riichi shook the thought from his mind. He didn't want to think about the possibility of the man he loved leaving him. He stared at his sister for a moment in silence. "I think you want that. You tell me you're happy for me that I'm with Haruhiko-san...yet in the deepest part of your heart you want it to fail."

Kairi didn't say a single word for a long while. Her brown eyes locked with her brother's, stirring her water with the straw. He was right. She was a little jealous that her long time friend would prefer to be with her brother and not her. She even went as far as to marry a man she didn't even love to try to get her mind off her heartbreak. She couldn't tell him that.

"Even if it were so, I doubt mom and dad would approve of such a relationship like I doubt Fuyuhiko-san would. I heard he disapproves of the relationship Akihiko-kun is in." she replied after her long pause.

He already knew about Akihiko's relationship, he had met Misaki...once. He ran his hand through his hair, leaning back in his seat. He reached out and grabbed his glass of cola before taking a drink. "How would you know? Are you saying that they'd disown me for such a thing?"

Kairi shrugged her slender shoulders. She had thought about telling their parents that their precious son was into men and not women but always back out at the last second. "Probably, probably not. I'm not them. I don't think they'll accept it, you carry the Saito name."

Riichi's brow twitched at his sister's comment. He hated that he was the only son. He wished that his sister had been a brother and he wouldn't have to worry the name being carried on. Not that he could marry Haruhiko. "I don't see how that matters right now. Besides it's my choice what I want to do."

"You're being naïve. You say that when our parents forbid you from being with Haru." she replied. She jumped slightly at the sound of the low crying from her baby. She reached over and picked him up. She rocked the baby as she fixed his bottle and gave it to him.

He swallowed hard. His attention went to the baby for a moment before going back to his sister. "I am not. They can't forbid me from doing anything. I'm twenty-six and I'm free to do what I want. That's why I went away from the family business."

Kairi snorted, looking down. She shook her head. He was being stupid and she knew it. "Oh? It's not like they were going to give it to you. I married a doctor and I'm older than you. If you were there, you wouldn't have stayed."

"You're certainly the worst, you know that? Now, I think our "important" conversation is done. I'm not going to sit here and be belittled by you because you're jealous or whatever." Riichi replied bitterly as he stood up. He was done and tired of everything.

Sighing heavily, Kairi gave him a smirk. "Just trying to bring you to reality. You just don't think of anyone but yourself."

He turned away from her, clenching his fists. He didn't want to hear anymore from her. "Whatever." he said coldly before he ran out the restaurant.

As he ran, Riichi felt like his lungs were going to explode. He stopped suddenly; almost losing his balance. He put his hands out to the side to try to regain his balance but it didn't work, he fell over and caught himself with his hands. He blinked, looking up at the crowd of people. He could hear them mumbling but he just stood up.

He laughed nervously before he walked away from the crowd of people. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. He searched through his contacts before calling Haruhiko.

"Uh...Haruhiko-san could you come get me? I'm not at work...Kairi wanted to talk and took me to some place close to her house." Riichi said softly.

"Riichi, just stay where you are." Harhiko said over the phone before hanging up.

He stared silently at the phone, blinking. _'That was weird. He seemed a little off with that statement.' _he stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

-

Kairi walked out of the restaurant, stopping. She stared silently at her friend, tilting her head to the side. "How did you find me, Haru?"

"Riichi told me. What did you say to him to make him run off?" Haruhiko inquired, crossing his arms over his chest.

She laughed softly, putting her hand over her mouth. "Oh? But you know little Ri-chan, he likes to say stupid things. Besides, he'd do anything to get you to come to his rescue."

He raised his brow, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I don't think that Riichi would do something like that. He was completely out of breath when he called me. You must have said something to him."

"You're worried about him? I just told him the truth that our parents would never agree to such a relationship. He didn't want to hear it."

"You're acting strange since Riichi had made it known to me that he loves me. Are you trying to do something?" Haruhiko asked.

She smiled slyly at him, moving closer to him. She reached out her hand and put it under his chin. "Oh Haru. I didn't know you'd care so much about little Ri-chan, considering when we were younger you never took notice of him."

He raised his brow, brushing her hand from him. "That's probably because you never took notice. You were too interested in me to notice that I noticed Riichi a lot more than you think."

Kairi's eyes went wide before blinking. A small gasp escaped from her slightly parted lips. "What? You've got to be kidding me! Fine! Go get my worthless brother if you love him so much." she said, walking off to her car.

Haruhiko turned away from the small group of on lookers. He wasn't paying too much attention to what they were saying as he made his way back to his car.

-

Riichi sighed heavily, reaching into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He stared at the time. _'He probably should have been here by now. Unless he had never planned on showing up and I just stood here like an idiot.'_

"Riichi there you are." he said, walking up to the smaller man. He reached his hand out, grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to him.

The smaller man blinked, looking at him. His face flushed a dark red. "H-Haruhiko-san! I thought you had forgotten about me."

Haruhiko looked down at him with a frown on his face. He shook his head and said, "I went to talk to Kairi first about what happened between the two of you. I couldn't forget about you."

"Huh? What did she even say to you about it?" Riichi inquired.

He raised his brow, pulling him close to his chest. He leaned close to his ear, breathing lightly against it. "She said about bringing you to reality. That was all I got from her before she left."

The dark haired man put his slender hands on the side of the older man. He clenched his shirt tightly. "Let's not worry about it. She was just being rude."

Haruhiko moved his hands a bit before picking up Riichi and held him bridal style. "Then we shall go home."

_'Home? I didn't know I moved in.'_ Riichi blushed heavily, nodding his head slowly. "Yeah. But where did you park your car?"

The tall brunette looked at him before looking in the direction he came from. "Over there." he stated before walking in that direction.

-

"Haruhiko-san you don't have to carry me. I can walk by myself. Are you listening to me?" Riichi inquired, moving a bit. He hit the older man's chest.

Haruhiko looked down at the man in his arms. He knew that he could walk himself, he just wasn't ready to put him down. He just continued to walk up the stairs and down the hall way of his house.

He sighed heavily, knowing that he wasn't going to be put down. "You could have at least said something." he said after a short pause.

"Drop the "-san" you put at the end of my name. You don't need it, Riichi." he replied as he opened his bedroom door. After he entered the room, he shut the door behind him.

Riichi blinked at the sudden request. He wasn't used to just calling him by his name without the honorfic. "Y-you think I don't need it? But I'm not used to just saying your name. Haruhiko."

Haruhiko stared at him for a moment before putting him down on the bed. He leaned over him before giving him a passionate kiss. He pulled back a bit and asked, "Why won't you tell me what Kairi said?"

The raven haired man stared at him, blushing. He turned away. "She said rude things to me. Like how you'd leave me because you're rich and there'd be someone better. She said that my parents would disown me for being gay or try to marry me off. Things like that."

The taller man was silent for a moment. He could tell that she wasn't too happy about their relationship but he didn't think she'd go as far to try and ruin it. "She's just mad. She's probably unhappy with her marriage."

"I'll say! She doesn't even love her husband! On top of that she's still hung up on her love for y-" Riichi yelled before quickly covering his mouth. He didn't know if Haruhiko knew that Kairi was still in love with him.

Haruhiko looked at him in astonishment, his eyes were slightly wide. He put his hands on Riichi's shoulders. "I told her when she confessed to me when were in our third year of college that I didn't feel that way about her. You're the one I love, Riichi."

He stared at the older man, his cheeks flushing darker. _'Good to know that he loves me.'_ A slightly stupid grin danced across his lips. "I am curious but exactly how long have you been interested in me, Haruhiko?"

The brunette thought about his question. It never crossed his mind that he'd actually ask how long he had been interested in him. "Well I met your sister during our first year of high school. I met you half way through that year. So I guess a little after that. But you were still pretty young. You were cute."

Riichi blinked, shaking his head. "What?! Are you crazy?! I was still a little kid darning that time!" he yelled out, flailing his arms around.

Haruhiko was silent for a moment before laughing a little. He put his hand on his head. "Just accept it."


	4. Act 4

Akira stared silently at Riichi, looking over him with his dark eyes. "How are you feeling today?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Riichi blinked as he stopped chewing his food. He raised his brow, finishing what he had in his mouth. "What the hell are you talking about? Do I look off to you?"

"I'm just asking because the other day you were wearing Usami-san's clothes then your sister called you. More importantly when she came to visit. I'm being kept out the loop." he argued. He was friends with him; it was natural for him to want to know things.

He was silent for a moment, feeling a wave of heat cross his cheeks. He was going to look like he had a fever all the time with how much he had been blushing. "Huh? I didn't think you cared all that much. Besides, I'm not going to tell you of my love life."

Smirking, Akira leaned forward and across the table. He placed one of his elbows on the table and put his chin in his palm. "I get it. You and Usami-san finally got together after your years of so called one-sided love. Bet you've done it with him."

Riichi picked up his soda while listening to his friend. He spat out the soda that was in his mouth at his last statement. "W-what?! Why would you say something like that?!" He was in shock he'd say something like that. 'I certainly didn't make it seem like I had sex with Haruhiko.'

The other man leaned back, picking up a napkin and wiped his face. "Damn. The least you could have done was swallow your soda instead of spitting it at me. Anyways, I said it because you wore his clothes. Given the reaction, I say you have. How many times?"

"Stop asking about it!" he yelled before putting his head on the table. He groaned, putting his hands on his head. "It only happened once."

"What did you say? I can't hear you if you're talking to the table, dumbass." Akira said, running his hand through his hair.

Riichi slowly raised his hand up with only his index finger up. He was kind of embarrassed by the whole situation. On top of that, they never properly finished any of the sexual acts they started.

He blinked before laughing. "Are you kidding me? You mean you never did anything with him when you were younger?"

Lifting his head up from the table, he shook his head. "No! I never did anything with him at that time...because I never told him how I felt."

"Wait a second, you never told him until now? I really thought he knew before. I can't believe you managed to keep it a secret for how long now?" Akira said, taking a drink of water.

Riichi stared at him, thinking about it. He grabbed his soda and took a big drink from it. "It's been about...twelve years. I mean he had always been around before that but by the time I was fourteen, I started feeling weird around him."

"At that age you were old enough to do things with him," he said, nodding at the same time. "It's not like there's any shame in it. But then again I've known you since middle school and I never knew you were interested in men."

His eyes widened, shaking his head. "Are you stupid? When I was fourteen, he was eighteen. I had no intention of making it known that I was. I wouldn't have had friends."

Akira sighed heavily. "So? The age difference isn't that bad. Honestly, I don't care what gender you like. I'm still your friend."

"I can see this. Besides I'm just going to go around saying such things. Not everyone needs to know." Riichi replied, looking at his watch.

He raised his brow, "Meeting Usami-san at a certain time or something? Do you ever think about moving in with him?"

His face turned a bright red. He actually never thought about it. It would be a little strange though since Haruhiko still lived in the family house he grew up in. He shook his head. "No. Just checking the time. Also, I never thought about moving in with him. He does still live in his family home."

"Wait...family home? He's rich isn't he? He could take real good care of you." Akira replied smugly.

"What? I'm not after his money! I'm not a gold digger! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Riichi yelled out, hitting the table.

Other members of the hospital's staff stopped what they were doing to look in their direction. Slowly they started mumbling before snickering.

One of the doctors walked over to them before sitting down. "Saito, did you really say his money? You're fucking another man because he's rich?"

He shook his head, looking down. 'Now they're assuming I'm a gold digger?' he sighed heavily, putting his hands on his legs and grabbed his pants. "It's not like that. You heard a few words and assume I said it. Now I'm going home." he said, standing up and walked out of the lunch area.

-

_'I said I was going to go home and yet I ended up coming to Haruhiko's house. What the hell's wrong with me? Every time I leave abruptly I always go to him. I feel pathetic.'_ Riichi took a deep breath, knocking on the door.

Takada answered, staring him. "Riichi-kun? Haruhiko-san isn't here right now."

"Could I just wait for him? I won't take up too much of his time." he said, looking down for a moment.

The butler stepped aside to allow him into the house. "Yes."

Riichi slowly entered the house. He looked at him, giving him a faint smile. "Thank you, Ta-" he stopped as his eyes went to the older man who entered the room.

The older man looked at him for a moment before giving him a smile. "Riichi, how nice to see you again. It's been quite some time, last I saw you, you were still in high school. However, your sister does like to keep in touch."

Riichi was silent for a moment, listening to his words. Now he knew how his sister knew such on what was going on in the Usami family. "Excuse me?"

"I know why you're here. Your sister has informed me of your relationship with Haruhiko. He doesn't need a distraction. I'm sure your sister told you that." he replied.

The younger man stared at him; eyes wide. His sister told him? He narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Fuyuhiko's facial expression changed to a more serious one. "I mean I would have felt better if he were with your sister. You're just going to cause trouble for him."

_'No wonder Kairi said something about someone better. She better not be planning something._' Riichi bit his lip. His eyes saddened a bit. "You are aware my sister is married, right? Besides, I don't think I'd cause him trouble just because you think so."

"I know that she is. I also know she is unhappy with it. Don't you talk to her?" he inquired.

"I do! Just I'd rather not because she's two faced. She acts like I stole Haruhiko from her when I didn't. I had nothing to do with that." he replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

Fuyuhiko looked at him with a puzzled look. To him, Kairi didn't seem the type to do that. "You must have known she was in love with him up until this point."

Riichi was about to reply before a big hand covered his mouth. He looked behind him, blinking. He reached his hands up and placed them over his. _'Haruhiko? How much did he hear?'_

Haruhiko looked at him before looking angrily at his father. "I'm not sure what you were talking about but Riichi and I have to go." he said, moving his hands and picked up the smaller man. He turned around and walked out of the house, glancing back at his father.

He looked at Haruhiko, frowning a bit."H-Haruhiko?" he was a bit hesitant to speak. The whole day was turning out bad.

The older man remained silent as he went to the car and to the passenger's side. He opened the door and put him in the car, shutting the door. Going to the driver's side, he got in, started it and drove off.

Riichi looked at him, putting his hands on his legs and gripped his pants. "Haruhiko, I'm sorry. I should have left when I heard you weren't home."

"He doesn't think any relationship I want is healthy. Riichi, just avoid him. I'm not going to tell you what do when it comes to your sister." Haruhiko replied after a while, glancing at him.

His brown eyes widened a bit. The way he spoke before made it sound like he didn't hear a single word of the conversation. "I'm not in the mood to talk to my sister. I know her true feelings about you and I, not that I need her approval."

The brunette looked over at him for a moment. "My father thinks I should be with your sister, doesn't he? I don't love your sister, I love you."

Riichi blushed heavily, looking down for a moment. Slowly, he nodded his head. "He does think that. B-but I won't give you up! You're mine!"

"Yours? You're say that I, Usami Haruhiko belong to you, Saito Riichi? You have a strange way with words." Haruhiko replied, parking the car outside of Riichi's house.

The raven haired male simply nodded his head. He was embarrassed by what he had just said. _'I can't believe I said that out loud.'_

-

Walking into the house, Haruhiko grabbed the smaller man by the waist and pulled him closer to him. He shut the door by them, leaning down he captured his lips in a heated kiss. His free hand moved to shirt, slowly unbuttoning it.

Riichi put his hands older man's shoulders, pushing him back a bit. "Wait, Haruhiko, you don't have to this."

He moved his hands to Riichi's cheeks. He gave the other man a small smile. "I'm doing it because I want to. I want to make love with you, Riichi."

He blushed heavily, tightening his grip on his shoulders. Slowly he moved his arms around his neck and pressed his body against his. "Okay. I-I want you too. Make me yours." he said, pressing his lips against his.

Haruhiko complied; not hesitating to remove the younger male's clothes. He ran his long fingers down his now naked body. He stopped his hand; both going to his pants. He undid his belt and pants, pulling them down. He pulled back from the kiss.

Riichi breathed shallowly, moving his hands back to his shoulders. He reached down taking the older man's hand into his. Pulling his hands back up with Haruhiko's, he kissed his fingers before taking them into his mouth; licking them. He pulled back, letting go of his hand.

The brunette moved his hands around the other man, grabbing his backside with one and spread him a bit. His moist fingers rubbed against his tight hole before pushing two of them inside, he didn't wait long before being to pump them in and out of him.

Letting out a gasp, he instinctively put his hands on his arms. His breathing become labored, leaning forward he rested his forehead on his chest. He let out several noises, grabbing tightly onto the older man's arms. His legs felt like they were going to give out on him.

Haruhiko pulled his hand back, in turn caused the smaller man's legs to finally give out him. On the floor, he moved him a bit. He moved his legs around his waist, reaching a hand down he took a hold of his own erection and placed the tip against his entrance. Slowly, he pushed his hips forward, moving his hands to his waist. He let out at groan from the warmth that engulfed him; he began to thrust his hips.

Riichi's body twinge a bit as his tight hole stretched to accommodate Haruhiko's manhood. His legs tightened around his waist as he let out husky moans. He reached up and placed his hands over his face, arching his back.

The older man reached his hands out, grabbing his hands. He pulled them from his face, lacing his fingers with the other male's and pinned them to the floor. He moved his hips faster and harder against him.

The younger male bit his lip, closing his eyes. He moaned out loudly, moving his legs. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He tightened his fingers around his, opening his eyes. "H-Haruhiko! S-slow down!"

Haruhiko looked at him, groaning. He wanted to comply with his lover's plea to slow down; however, his body wouldn't allow him. His hips involuntarily moved faster. He leaned closer to him, "Riichi." he whispered. He thrust himself deeply into him, the muscles within his body tensed as he released his hot seed into the other man.

Riichi moaned out, flushing after hearing his name. "H-Haruhiko! I'm going to..." his body tensed around the older man as he hit his own release.

The brunette released his hands, giving him a quick kissed. He pulled back from him, reaching a hand up and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Riichi are you alright?"

The raven haired male nodded, breathing heavily. He reached his arms up and wrapped the around his neck. "I'm fine. Let's go to my bed, Haruhiko."

Haruhiko nodded, moving slightly and moved his arms around him. He picked him up and walked down the hallway to his room. "You're sure you want to get into bed dirty?" he inquired, stopping in front of the bedroom.

"Yes I'm sure. I'll just wash up tomorrow. I just want to lay down next you." Riichi replied. It was true, he really did want that and he didn't care if he was dirty from their previous activity.

He opened the door to his room, walking in. Walking over to the full sized, unmade bed, he laid the other man down. He walked around it before getting in, pulling the teal colored sheets over them. "Don't you make your bed?"

He rolled over, resting his head on his chest. "I don't have time. Really I don't, I work long hours and sleep when I can." he replied, his brown eyes feeling heavy. He took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the older man. He reached a hand up, grabbing Haruhiko's glasses and sat them on the nightstand.

Haruhiko kissed the top of his head. "Goodnight, Riichi."

"Goodnight, Haruhiko." Riichi mumbled.


	5. Act 5

The sweet scent of the cherry blossoms filled the air as a light breeze blew causing some of the blossoms falling from the tree. Reaching a hand up, the fourteen year old boy caught a falling pink blossom. His brown eyes stared at it before it was swept away by another breeze. He turned slightly to watch it as it disappeared into the distance.

"Ri-chan, there you!" the high female voice yelled out. She hurried towards him, her curl-styled hair flowing behind her. "What did I tell you? You have to wait for me or Haru!"

"I'm not a little kid! Stop with that nickname! Am I not old enough for you to call me 'Riichi' and not 'Ri-chan'?" Riichi groaned, running his hand through his choppy raven colored hair.

Kairi wrapped her arms around her brother. She pulled back a bit, patting his head. "Whatever. Anyways, what's up with these hair styles? Can you have a normal hair cut like Haru?"

"You don't have to tease him. Just let him have his hair how he'd like." The tall brunette said, walking towards the siblings.

She huffed, releasing her brother. "But Haru! Ri-chan is hitting that time in his life when he's going to become a young man! He can't wear his hair like a rebellious teenager!"

The raven haired male sighed heavily, looking at her. "I am still a teenager. I can wear my hair however I'd like."

Kairi laughed, "You look like a wannabe rocker with that style. At least wear it normally when you go to school."

Haruhiko reached a hand out and put it around the younger male. He looked down at him. "You don't have to listen to your sister however it wouldn't be a bad idea to have it down at school."

Riichi looked up at him; face flashed. He was silent for a while, listening to the sound of his own heart pounding wildly againat his chest. _'Why does it feel like my heart is going to come out of my chest? I've known Haruhiko-san for a couple years and I never like this before.'_

Her eyes widened slightly before narrowing as she stared at her brother. She clenched her teeth at the way he looked at her friend. She cleared her throat, "Haru, about this weekend are we still doing what was planned?"

The older man looked at her for a moment; a puzzled look on his face. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of nose, nodding. "I'll still be staying over to help you if that's what you were talking about."

Kairi nodded her head, "It is. I'm so thankful for this, Haru."

-

Riichi sighed heavily, staring at himself in the bathroom mirror. Water dripped off of his damp hair, running down his face. He grabbed the towel and threw it on top of his head before rubbing it against his hair. He glanced at the door, listening to Kairi laugh at they were talking about. Slowly he made his way to the door and opened it.

"Ri-chan, come here! There's something that I need to ask you!" Kairi yelled, waving her hand at him.

He raised brow, turning towards them and made his way over. He pulled the towel off of his head. "What is it?"

A smirk danced across her face. She pushed her brunette hair over her shoulder as she looked up at him. "So the question: do you masturbate, Ri-chan?"

Riichi felt his cheeks heat up from the question. He looked between his sister and Haruhiko. "W-what kind of question is that?! There's no need for you to know whether I do or don't!"

Kairi huffed, crossing her arms. "Awe! But Haru wanted to know too. It's a normal thing." she replied teasingly. She placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her palm.

Haruhiko stared at her before looking up at Riichi. He shook his head. "Just Kairi. For some reason she wants to know about that."

"I'm going to bed. I don't want to hear nor be a part of this conversation. Goodnight." he said, making his way to his room.

He opened the door, walked in, and shut it behind him. He threw his towel to the floor as he appoarched his bed. He let out a sigh as he flopped down onto his soft bed. He crawled up the bed a bit, grabbing his pillow. _'What the hell is wrong with her? Asking about things like that.'__  
_  
Riichi closed his eyes trying to go to sleep. He groaned a bit, rolling around. His eyes shot open, putting his hand over his eyes. Lying there, he listened to Kairi and Haruhiko talk to each other. "Haruhiko-san..." he removed his hand from his face. "I like the sound of his voice."

He rolled onto his side, trying to go back to sleep. As soon as he did so, his mind automatically started to flood with sexual thoughts. Quickly he sat up, breathing heavily. 'What the hell is that? Thinking about Haruhiko-san like that.' he looked down, blushing heavily as he stared at his erection.

Riichi looked around a bit before laying back down. He bit his lip, pulling his pajama pants down. He ran his fingers lightly over his manhood before wrapping his hand around himself. He started to pump his head. He closed his eyes, biting his lip.

He brought his free hand up to his mouth, covering it. His mouth opened slightly as husky moans escaped from him. He moved his hand faster, squeezing every once in a while. He ran his fingers over his parted lips before putting them into his mouth. His moist tongue ran over his digits, sucking on them. Pulling them from his mouth, he stared hazily at his wet fingers. "Mhm...Haruhiko-san..."

Riichi moved his legs a bit, removing his pants completely. The hand on his erection stopped moving as he spread his legs. Moving his hand down, he teasingly rubbed his moist fingers against his tight hole. He pushed his fingers gently against his entrance hesitantly before he finally stuck them in, his back arching. He let out a slightly loud moan, his toes curling against the sheets as his legs moved up.

Slowly, he started to move his fingers, looking down. He ran his fingers against his tip, gasping. He lifted his finger up, blushing at the string of pre come that was connected to his finger and tip. "A-ah! So...good..."

_'I didn't think I'd get so wet just by thinking Haruhiko-san was doing this.'_ he moved his fingers faster, his breathing had become shallow. A knock came from the door which caused him to jump.

"Riichi, are you sleeping yet?" the familiar voice inquired from the other side of the door.

Riichi bit his lip, removing his fingers and pulled his sheets over himself. "I'm not. Why?"

The door opened as Haruhiko walked into the bedroom. He shut the door as he walked further into the room. He sat down on the bed, looking at him. "Are you not feeling well? Your face is red."

He looked up at him before looking away. He shook his head. "It's not that. I'm feeling completely fine." he replied, sitting up.

The older man reached his hand out and placed it on his forehead. Removing it, he put it on the bed next to him as he leaned closer to him. "You are certain? I just want to make sure you're fine. I thought I heard you say my name earlier on my way to the kitchen."

Riichi looked down, fiddling with the sheets. 'He heard that?' he looked back up at him, biting his lip. "I'm fine trust me."

Haruhiko looked at him, moving back. He clenched the sheet tightly, forcing it off of him. He raised his brow, "Were you masturbating? Why did you say my name?"

"I uh...I was doing that until you came in. B-but your name...it just slipped out." he replied, flustered. He didn't him to know what he was doing. Now he was embarrassed.

The brunette gentle pushed him back onto the bed, moving onto the bed more. He moved between the smaller male's legs, studying him. "You haven't finished. Do you want my help?"

Riichi blushed heavily, tilting his head to the side. "W-why? I can finish myself." he went silent after that, his eye looking him up and down.

Haruhiko moved a hand, running his fingers along Riichi's erection. He grabbed a hold of him, moving his hand. He put his free hand on the bed, leaning over him. "You were thinking about me, weren't you?"

The raven haired male arched his back, moving his legs. He let out a throaty moan, reaching his hands up. "W-why does this feel better, Haruhiko-san? I was thinking about you...I'll admit it."

A puzzled look crossed his face at Riichi's question. "Because you like me, right? It feels a lot better to you because I'm the one doing it." he replied, pumping his hand faster. He could feel himself starting to get aroused just by touching him.

Riichi breathed heavily, grabbing his shirt. He opened his mouth slightly, feeling Haruhiko's growing manhood. "H-Haruhiko-san...I want to belong to you. P-please?" he gasped out.

Sitting back, Haruhiko moved both hands to his pants, pulling them down. He felt a little relieved his clothing no longer constricted hid fully erect manhood. He moved the smaller male a bit, placing his tip against his tight hole. Slowly, he moved his hips forward, pushing himself into him.

The younger male gripped tightly onto his shirt. He closed his eyes as he winced in pain. His whole body began to tremble as he stretched. Biting his lower lip, he grinded his teeth against the soft skin causing it to bleed.

"Haru, where are you hiding? Come on!" Kairi's voice rang out.

He looked at the door before looking back down at the boy beneath him. He pulled out him before he stood up and fixed his pants. He turned back to him, leaning down. "Maybe some other time we'll finish. I don't want to rush you." he said, giving him a kiss on the forehead. With that, he left his room.

Riichi lay there, staring at the ceiling. His breathing still labored, he moved a bit to grab his discarded bottoms. He put them back on before rolling onto his side and closed his eyes.

-

The sound of chirping birds filled the room as the sun's early morning rays cascaded into the room through the curtains. Riichi groaned, reaching his hand up, he rubbed his eyes. He sat up in bed, pulling his legs up to chest; he put his head on his knees. 'It wasn't a dream...I almost had sex with Haruhiko-san last night.'

He took a deep breath before getting out of bed. He walked out of his room, bumping into someone. "I'm sor-Haruhiko-san!" his face flushed, turning to leave.

Haruhiko reached his hand out, grabbing his wrist. "Riichi, wait a minute. I want to talk about last night."

Turning back to face him, Riichi took a deep breath. "W-what about it?" he asked, biting his lip.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't mean for it to go that far." he replied, letting go of him.

"Oh. Yeah. Let's just forget it happened. Everything that happened was a mistake so it's forgotten." he said, nodding his head.

Kairi raised her brow, staring at them. "What are two talking about? Something I should know about?"

Riichi turned to look at his sister. He shook his head before walking away from Haruhiko. He pushed passed his sister. He bit his lip as tears rolled down his face.

"Riichi!" Haruhiko moved towards him before he stopped himself. He turned his attention to his friend.

She watched her brother, blinking. She looked at Haruhiko, "What was that about, Haru? Did you do something to Ri-chan?"

He was silent for a moment, shaking his head. "It's nothing. Riichi is just in a bad mood."

-

Riichi let out a gasp as he quickly sat up in bed. He turned his attention to the older man sleeping next to him. He reached his hand out and shook him. "Haruhiko! Wake up!"

Haruhiko slowly opened his eyes. He groaned a bit as he sat up. "What's bothering you, Riichi?"

"Uh...I just had a dream about the past. When I was fourteen and you stayed over to help my sister study for university exams did we almost have sex? Because if we did, I don't remember it." he replied, looking down.

The older man stared at him; puzzled. He thought about his question. "You want to know? That time, we did almost have sex but we didn't because your sister was looking for me. We decided that we would forget about it. I never mentioned it before because I figured you did forget."

Riichi blushed listening to him. He never thought being with Haruhiko would bring up a memory he had suppressed for twelve years. "I did forget. Because in my mind you only did it because I was masturbating to you and you were making fun of me. That's why I wanted to forget about it. But my feelings for you never disappeared, no matter how hard I tried to forget them."

Haruhiko stared at him for a moment. He reached his hand out, placing it on his shoulder and pulled him close. "I wasn't making fun of you. At that time, I shouldn't have assumed you would have understood how I felt."

He looked at him, a surprised look on his face. He honestly hadn't got that hint after that night. Now he was embarrassed for not realizing it. "H-Haruhiko, I'm sorry for not noticing your feelings that night. In truth, I was still uncertain about my feelings for you at that time." he replied. He moved closer to him, maneuvering so that he was straddling him.

The brunette moved his hands around the smaller man's back. "That was twelve years ago, Riichi. What matters right now is our current relationship and that you know I love you."

Riichi leaned towards him, kissing him upon the lips before pulling back. "You're right. That's all that matters." he moved his hands to his hair, threading his fingers through it. "I love you too."

The bedroom door swung open at that moment, the morning light shining through. Against the light stood the silhouettes of three people, two of three stood further back from the entrance way. The one, who stood in the door way, looked around fiddling for the light switch.

"Ri-chan, why did you have to make your room so dark?" Kairi inquired, finding the light switch. She flipped it on as her eyes went wide.

The raven haired male turned to look at his sister. A gasped escaped from him. "D-don't you know to knock? Why are you here?"

A smirk crossed her face. Now she could get her revenge on him for stealing the man she loved. She raised her hand, waving it. "You'll see." she whispered.

The older man and woman stepped forward, staying in the door way. "Riichi, your mother and I haven't seen you in awhile."

"You never visit us. Riichi, is there someone in bed with you?"

Riichi swallowed hard. He didn't she'd go so low to bring their parents to his house, let alone bring them into his room. "Mom, dad...I wasn't expecting you. I don't visit because I'm busy."

"You seem pretty busy now and so early in the morning. Haru, I never would have thought you enjoyed such a thing." Kairi said.

"Haru? You mean Haruhiko-kun? Why would he be with our little Riichi?" their mother inquired.

Their father clenched his teeth and fists. "Riichi stand up! Haruhiko-kun if that is you, you stand up too."

The two of them complied; they stood up like they were asked. Riichi grabbed the sheet off the bed, covering himself. He bit his lip, standing in front of Haruhiko.

"Daichi-san, please list-"

"Don't tell me what to do, Haruhiko-kun! What the hell is going on here? Are you trying to make our son gay?" Daichi was furious now.

Riichi gripped tightly on to the sheet. "Shut up! You're wrong about Haruhiko. He isn't forcing me to do anything I don't want. You're just so caught up in me being straight you never noticed that I've been in love with him for the past twelve years."

The older woman put her hand over her mouth. "That explains why you never dated. You wanted to be with Haruhiko-kun. Riichi I don't know if I should or shouldn't accept this."

Daichi turned to his wife, his brow twitching. "We're not! You better not have to come home for anything. You're no longer welcomed. We're done here." With that the couple left the room.

The raven haired male looked at his sister, narrowing his eyes. "You did that on propose."

"How could I? I had no idea that Haru would be here, let alone know you would be in compromising position." Kairi replied, tapping her chin.

Riichi groaned, raising his brow. "Knowing you, you probably found out one way or another. Can't you just let go of your grudge?"

She smiled, moving towards the door. She stopped before she left the room completely. "Actually," she started, turning to face him. "I won't. I don't know how you managed it b-"

"Kairi, that's enough. I like you as a friend and I wouldn't want to lose you as one because of my relationship with Riichi. There are some things you don't know." Haruhiko replied.

"Like what? I know some things, like when were together you'd look at my brother though they were little glances. Or about that night twelve years ago, when you came out of his room. Why were you in there?" Kairi inquired, angrily. She had wanted to know for years but never asked.

The older man went silent, looking down at his lover. He didn't even know if he wanted her to know.

"You want to know? Haruhiko walked in on me masturbating and we almost had sex until you started searching for him." Riichi replied.

She huffed and stomped out of the room. She opened and slammed to front door.

The smaller man turned around and looked up at the older man. He threw his arms around his neck. "Are you mad that I told her the truth?"

Haruhiko shook his head, putting his arms around his waist. "I'm not mad. It was up to you if you wanted to tell her." he replied, leaning down and gave him a kiss.


End file.
